


Save the World

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together they could be great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the World

The Pub

 

“I was under the impression you were an alien.”

 

So was Raina. She assumed she wouldn’t meet her soul mate on earth. This shouldn’t be possible, yet here they are, just the two of them, borrowing a pub after closing time. An accidental brush of her knees on his waist. Apparently physiology is irrelevant.

 

Fury holds out his hands, palms up. She lays her hands on his. There it is, that warm, magnetic pull.

 

“What does this mean?”

 

“It means one of us is wrong about our heritage. And it means you need to stop screwing with my friends.”

 

“I make no promises.”

 

Careful not to ruffle her dress, he lifts her down from the bar, where she had perched herself to reach eye-level.

 

“I figured you wouldn’t.”

 

The Bath

 

Her fingertips ghost-touch the scars on his eye. She studies his bullet wounds and drags her fingernails down the scars on his chest. He watches her with amorous interest, the water lapping against their thighs.

 

“You poor man.”

 

Her face is endearingly honest. Honest concern, honest gratitude, honest interest. It’s a hard thing to make work in your favor in his line of work, but she manages. Droplets of water cling to her breasts.

 

“It’s a tough job.”

 

“You have so many.”

 

“You don’t.” His hands slither down her ribs and rest at her hips. “Not a single one.” His brow furrows curiously.

 

“I don’t scar.” Her tone goes funny, closed off. He’s not sure why.

 

“Not on the surface, anyway.”

 

The Church

 

Stain glass figures impose upon them, but they don’t notice. They sit where people would take communion, but they are the only ones there. The pews are empty.

 

“I wish you would have worked for me. You could have been a great asset.”

 

“Sometimes I am.”

 

“If it’ll get you what you want.”

 

“I don’t take sides. They’re an inconvenience. All I want is information. I don’t care where it comes from.”

 

“That attitude will get people hurt. In fact, it has got people hurt. You included.”

 

“I never set out to hurt anyone. But sometimes moral codes are a hindrance to the greater good. You of all people should understand that.”

 

“I do. My friend Alexander Pierce understood it too.”

 

“I’m not so sure he did. After all, you’re still here and he’s not.”

 

She is even-tempered as always, but he is getting worked up. What did it matter that he was still here? He had failed. It didn’t matter that Pierce was dead. He was still winning.

 

“I’m losing the world to Hydra!”

 

“The world’s not yours to lose. But it can be ours to save. We can still save it, Nick. Together.”

 

“Why won’t you join me?”

 

“Why won’t _you_ join _me_?”

 

Why didn’t he? He wasn’t switching sides or abandoning his principles by doing so. She wanted the best for humanity, too. Or so she claimed. He needed a partner, and for some reason the universe thought they were made for each other.

 

“Maybe I will.”

 

They could be a great team. Not on any side but their own, for the greater good. Maybe together they could do something right.


End file.
